


Santa Claus is Coming

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan surprises his boyfriend America for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late but I wanted to write a Christmas fic

America loved his boyfriend, he really did.

 

He loved how kind and gentle Japan could be, he loved how spontaneous and kinky the man could be in bed. It was always an adventure with Japan and America wouldn’t have had it any other way.

It was Christmas eve and America was at his house, playing some video games. He was alone, having wanted to spend the holiday with his lover but Japan insisted he was busy. It really made America wonder if the other had a surprise for him.

"Damn Bowser, stop shooting fire at me," America mumbled to himself, losing for the fifth time in a row. Tossing his controller aside he slouched more on his couch, sighing in boredom. Just as he was about to grab himself some food however he heard his doorbell ring, shocking him out of his thoughts. It was evening and Christmas eve, who the hell could it be? Getting up he trudged along to his door only to gasp as he opened it.

"Merry Christmas," America heard, looking at the man at his door. It was a somewhat short, skinny, and Japanese Santa, carrying a small bag. Of course America could instantly tell who it was, his face lighting up as he saw his lover. "Ja- I mean Santa!" He said, correcting himself. "Did you bring me a present Santa?"

Japan smiled, glad to see his lover look so happy. He had felt so bad about lying to America but he wanted this to be a surprise after all. “I do,” he simply said, walking in as America moved from the doorway. He held in his chuckle, wondering if America had any idea of what he was planning. After all his sack of presents was full of “toys”.

America had his suspicions about Japan, after all the man was always coming up with new, crazy ideas for the bedroom. “Some toys?” He asked, grinning at the man in the Santa suit.

Japan nodded, taking his small red sack and opening it, starting to pull the presents out one by one and setting them on America’s coffee table. He pulled out a bottle of eggnog (the non alcoholic kind), a dildo colored like a candy cane, and a small bottle of lube, peppermint flavored.

America eyed the toys, a light blush on his cheeks. Still he had to wonder why Japan went for no alcohol with the eggnog. “So Santa. I guess this means I’ve been a good boy this year,” he said, setting the bottle of eggnog back down. “Are you gonna show me how to use my new toys?”

Japan debated in his head if he wanted to tell America if he’d been good or naughty, settling on good. “Very good,” he chuckled, picking up the bottle of eggnog. “Now, be a good boy and let Santa help you with them,” he motioned with his hand for America to stand up, “let’s go to the bathroom.”

The bathroom? That seemed a bit strange to America but who was he to question Santa? Getting up he led the man down the hall to his bathroom, raising an eyebrow as he saw that Japan was carrying the eggnog. He had a vague idea of what Japan was planning but it seemed too ridiculous to be true. “Well Santa what now?”

Japan set the bottle down on the sink, reaching up and taking his fake beard off. It was way too hot and itchy with it on. “Strip and get in the bathtub,” he said, tossing the beard to the floor.

"Is that going up my ass?" America asked, huffing as he started to undress. No wonder Japan got non alcoholic, but seriously an egg nog enema? Only Japan would think of such things when it came to Christmas. Once undressed he climbed into his tub, kneeling in it as he waited for what to do next.

"Hands and knees," Japan ordered, taking the bottle again and taking off the cap. He watched as his lover scrambled around in the tub, now on all fours with his ass sticking up. It felt like such a waste of egg nog but then again it wasn’t like he paid for it anyways.

Hearing Japan uncap the bottle America hissed as he felt the coldness against his hole, feeling the opening of the bottle enter his ass and the cool liquid begin to pour in him. Japan held the bottle still, watching as it slowly emptied, America squirming in a bit of discomfort beneath him. It wasn’t long until the bottle was empty, Japan yanking it out and setting it on the sink.

America slowly turned around, feeling the liquid slosh around in his stomach. He sat with his legs bent, leaning back on his hands, the drain between his legs as the eggnog began to pour out. He let out a small sigh, eyes closed as he was emptied. It always felt a bit embarassing for him when Japan would give him enemas, always afraid the other would be grossed out.

Nothing could gross Japan out though, tossing America a towel to clean himself with. “The other toys are for the ah, bedroom,” he said. “Let’s move in there,”

America got up, tossing the towel back in the bathtub as the two of them went back to his living room, Japan putting the toys back into his sack before the two headed to America’s bedroom upstairs. “Lie down,” Japan said, setting his sack down on the foot end of America’s bed.

America did just that, plopping down onto his back, a dopey grin on his face. Once he was down Japan reached into the sack and pulled out a few ribbons, the large types used to tie around wrapped presents. Taking the robbon Japan crawled up and looped it around each of America’s wrists and then to the bedpost. Sure America could easily break out of them but that wasn’t the point. “Now just lie back and enjoy your presents.”

Japan opened the lube first, sliding his pants down and taking out his cock. Dumping some lube onto his hand he stroked his cock a bit, getting an ample amount on there before scooting up so that his cock was at America’s mouth. “Care to taste?”

Even though America doubted that lube would taste very well he happily obliged, opening his mouth and sucking on the tip of the other’s cock. It tasted…pepperminty, no surprise there he thought. It wasn’t bad though, for flavored lube. As he was lost in thought however Japan gavve a small thrust of his hips, pushing his cock more into America’s mouth. “Mmm, are you enjoying it?” He asked, hands running through those blonde hairs.

America nodded considering he was currently unable to speak, moving his head a little, back and forth on the other’s cock. It was a bit of an awkward position for a blowjob but neither were complaining, America eagerly lapping up the flavor as he moved his head and Japan letting out the occasional moan.

But enough of that, Japan wanted to move on and slowly he pulled away from his lover’s lips. “We have other toys to play with too,” he said, rubbing his cockhead over America’s lips and smearing a bit of precum over them.

As America licked his lips off Japan moved down to the foot of the bed again and reached into his sack, this time pulling out the dildo. It was an average sized dildo, colors alternating red and white like they would on a candy cane. Taking the lube Japan slicked up a few of his fingers, setting the toy aside as he roughly shoved two inside of his lover.

"Ahn.." America groaned, clenching up around the intruding fingers. They were nice and slick though, his body quickly adjusting to them. After all this certainly wasn’t their first time having sex. Those slick fingers thrusted, spreading him apart to prepare him for the larger toy. "I-I’m fine," he grunted out, hips rolling down onto those fingers inside him.

Japan nodded, pulling them out and slicking up the dildo with the lube, making sure it was nice and covered before reaching down and shoving all of the toy inside of America in one thrust.

The younger nation tensed up, toes curling as he tried to adjust to the toy’s size. “Ah…fuck..” he moaned, his cock half-hard. Japan began to thrust the toy, twisting it inside of Alfred.

"How is your toy?" Japan asked, giving a particularly harsh thrust, watching as his lover’s body squirmed in pleasure. 

"Mmm it’s good," America moaned, his cock leaking a bit of precum. "But ah, not as good as you feel," he wasn’t sure if he should keep calling Japan Santa or not, after all fucking Santa felt kind of weird. "C-Can I have ah, your own toy Santa?"

Yeah Japan had to agree it did sound weird but he went with it, chuckling as he pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside. “Oh? Have you been a good enough boy this year for it?” He asked, stroking his cock a bit more.

America whimpered, nodding his head. “Yes Santa, I’ve been very good,” he said, giving the other a pout. “Don’t you agree?”

Japan smiled, pretending to mull it over for a moment before nodding his head. “Yes, you were on the nice list this year,” he reached for the bottle of lube again, slicking his hard cock up before tossing it aside and lifting both of America’s legs, his cock pressing at America’s entrance before slowly pushing inside.

Both nations groaned as America was penetrated, Japan slowly pushing his cock in until he was all the way inside. He let the other adjust for a moment, waiting until America was more relaxed before he started to thrust, not holding back as he slammed into the other’s body.

"Oh..f-fuck…" America groaned, back arching off of the bed as he was thrust into. His arms weakly tugged at the ribbons binding him, being careful not to break them. Even if Japan wasn’t the largest he certainly knew how to use his cock, giving harsh thrusts as both of his hands went to America’s chest, pinching both pert nipples.

America whimpered at that, wishing Japan would go for his cock. He rolled his hips in time with Japan’s thrusts, not holding back as he moaned out loudly. “Ah, t-touch me, please Santa,” he groaned, biting his bottom lip.

Japan figured he might as well oblidge, moving his right hand from the man’s chest and to his cock, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts. The foreplay had made them both rather aroused, America feeling like he’d finish soon. “Ah, oh god..” he moaned out. Feling his lover brush up against his sweet spot did him in, a loud moan escaping his throat as he came, back arched and body shuddering in pleasure as he spilled his cum over his stomach.

America’s muscles clenching around Japan was getting him close as well, giving a few more harsh pounds until he came as well, shooting his seed deep inside his lover. Once finished he waited to catch his breath before pulling out, reaching up to untie America’s arms before plopping down on the bed next to him.

"So. Did you enjoy your Christmas present?" He asked, arm wrapped around the other.

"Hell yeah," America sleepily said, giving his lover a smile. "Just promise me that on Easter I won’t be greeted with you in a giant bunny suit."

Japan laughed at that, nuzzling America’s neck. “Maybe.”


End file.
